Underfell
---- Adopted by Community |date = October 17, 2015 |website = Tumblr (now removed) Tumblr ManiaKnight's UNDERFELL Fangame |type = Basic Change |tone = Fell |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = All}} Underfell is an AU of the well-known role-playing video game Undertale where all of the good-natured monsters who don't actually want to hurt the protagonist, are replaced by vicious versions with opposite intentions and vice versa. One prime example of this is Flowey, who, normally shown as being an antagonist in Undertale, actually wants to help the protagonist escape the Underground. It presents a universe where the Underground monsters are darker versions of their originals. Some fans refer to these characters with 'Nega' as a prefix to differentiate from canon. There are many interpretations of this universe, but most share similarities such as Frisk falling from Mt. Ebott and meeting Flowey, who isn't evil but rather a guide through the Ruins, and instead, King Asgore is the one that has instated the motto "Kill or be killed". Underfell was foremost created as a design aesthetic, so there isn't a canon backstory to the characters outside of the idea that they are an alternative, evil version of the regular Undertale canon characters. However, there are some various ideas about the characters that are widely accepted, such as Sans getting easily flustered and irritated by flirting, puns, and having an obsession with mustard or Papyrus being a cold individual with no patience for failure (especially not from his brother). All of the monsters are essentially malicious/more violent than in Undertale. They attack one another and don't all appreciate the fact that Frisk is befriending them. Instead of promising to protect the human, Sans is dared to kill them. Instead of the wide arrange or friendly colors, most characters tend to share a fashion of black, red, and gold, with red also being the color often used for battle sprites. Flowey and Mad (Glad) Dummy are pretty much the nicest characters/only nice characters (and some of the only monsters without black, red and/or gold in their character design). Changes While new canon designs and info have been shown, Underfell’s creator is still leaving it up to the community to create canons, basically making every take on it canon. Some common takes: * Frisk and Flowey are Pacifist-Run characters in a world of Genocide-Run based monsters, trying to befriend the characters who are trying to kill them. * Sans asks if Frisk/the player wants to have a good time, as opposed to a bad time. * Sans hates to admit he likes jokes and puns, often becoming flustered and irritated if caught laughing. * Frisk/the human refuses to stop trying to make everyone like them. * Grillby has two accepted designs, either blue or purple. * Frisk is sometimes shown to have been abused * Asgore kills humans for both sport and for their souls -he knows perfectly well that he could cross the barrier with one soul and return with two, he just doesn't care. Gallery Frisk, Flowey and Toriel.png|Frisk, Flowey and Toriel's official artwork Alphys and Undyne underfell.png|Alphys and Undyne's official artwork Muffet Underfell.png|Muffet's Official artwork Mettaton Underfell.png|Mettaton's official artwork Asgore underfell.png|Asgore's official artwork Sad mew mew.png|Sad mew mew's official artwork Story |-|Overview= This section is to list the animations or comics that come out about Underfell. Since Underfell is a Community Shared AU, This will be shown by Author. |-|Kaitogirl= * DeviantArt * Tumblr Ruins * Cover * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * 119 More on DeviantArt Snowdin * Cover * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * 206 More Pages on DeviantArt Waterfall * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * 107 More Pages on DeviantArt * TBC Hotland * TBA Trivia * Underfell was originally supposed to be called "Underhell". * Toriel was the first character created for this AU. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Fell Category:Neutral Dark Category:Animation Category:Comic Category:Games Category:Written story Category:Community Shared